


Snowballs and Kisses

by Hollie47



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollie47/pseuds/Hollie47
Summary: Regina and Ruby have some fun in the snow.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Kudos: 33





	Snowballs and Kisses

Running through the bright snow in her backyard as best she could, Regina let out a laugh as she was hit by a snowball she didn’t see coming. It had started to heavily snowing a few hours beforehand and it blanketed the front yard, back yard, and entire town in a thick layer of white. Now that it was only lightly falling it made a lot of children and adults happy that they could now go outside and enjoy their day.

Being cooped up had started to get to Ruby, she kept on tapping and pacing back and forth across the living room, saying she had nothing to do. She wanted to get out and run, to stretch her legs, not feel trapped inside, something she did not like at all. 

Going out into the snow had been Regina’s idea and every time Ruby smiled at her or laughed, it filled Regina’s heart and made it soar. Quickly making a good sized snowball in her gloved hands, Regina ducked behind a bush and waited patiently until she saw Ruby turn her back on her. Quickly throwing the snowball at the taller woman, Regina grinned when it hit Ruby on the shoulder. Taking a mental tally of how many hits she had gotten in, she quickly remembered that Ruby was a lot faster and stronger than she was and at times like these Regina highly considered adding some magic into the mix to make it even.

Seeing Regina circling around the bush unaware of where she had run to, Ruby threw two snowballs at her, the first hitting her arm and the second one hitting Regina right in the middle of the face as she turned to find her. Hearing Regina laugh as she tried to remove the snow, Ruby snuck up behind her and grabbed her around the waist, spinning them both around as snow flew off their clothes.

“Ruby!” Regina laughed, feeling her feet being placed back on the ground, warm arms still wrapped around her tightly.

Moving them to a slightly more stable bit of ground, Ruby turned Regina in her arms and wiped the snow off her partner’s nose. “You’re adorable, especially when you’re covered in snow,” Ruby said resting her forehead against Regina’s.

“You’re the adorable one,” Regina replied, cupping the back of Ruby’s neck as she brought their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss.

Smiling into the kiss, Ruby let her hands slide down Regina’s sides and onto her hips, pulling her close as she deepened the kiss.

Feeling the need for air, Regina softly broke the kiss after a few moments and softly smiled as she stared into Ruby’s bright green eyes. “Let’s go inside and make some hot chocolate.”

Nodding her head in agreement, Ruby let Regina lead her into the house and to the kitchen. Going to the fridge, Ruby got the milk out as Regina boiled the water. Placing it next to the cups, Ruby sat down at the table and rubbed her hands together, warming them up.

Seeing a hot mug placed down in front of her, Ruby tapped the seat next to her for Regina to join her. Sipping at their hot chocolates they chatted away as they warmed up from their time outside, the hot chocolates going down a treat.


End file.
